yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakurako Ōmuro
| JapanVA = Emily Katō | height = 153cm | bloodType = B |appearances = Anime YuruYuri YuruYuri♪♪ YuruYuri Nachuyachumi! YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+ YuruYuri San☆Hai! MiniYuri YuruYuri、 ---- Manga YuruYuri Reset! Ōmuro-ke }} , also spelt Sakurako Ohmuro, is a character in the YuruYuri series who appears as a supporting character in YuruYuri, MiniYuri, makes a cameo in Reset!, and appears as one of the protagonists of Ōmuro-ke. Appearance S1/S2= |-|NY/S3= Sakurako is a young girl of an average height. She has wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, and an almost absent bust. She usually keeps two hair clips on the left side of her head, one red, one black. Personality While she applied for the position of Student Council, Sakurako is very lazy and usually unreliable. She has very short-term memory, usually nearly instantly forgetting most things she's told about. She's very resilient in doing her homework, and Himawari ends up doing most of it. She's also showed to be a glutton. To make things short, she and Kyōko have very similar personalities, but unlike Kyōko, Sakurako doesn't seem to do well in school, often messing up her kanji writing and ending up writing completely different things than she initially wanted to. She's also much lazier, preferring to prepare pre-prepared food rather than actually learn to cook, as shown when she asked suggestions from Yui for what to prepare for dinner, Yui tried to suggest a simple recipe that Sakurako could prepare on her own, but Sakurako kept wanting to buy pre-prepared ingredients no matter what Yui suggested. However, she's showcased as being quite sporty, a thing she teases Himawari about since the latter is not. Sakurako looks up to her veterans, especially Kyōko. She's showed to be very gullible, usually believing most things she's told about. Relationships Himawari Furutani Sakurako and Himawari share a long-lasting rivalry, however, this wasn't always the case; During childhood, they were getting along so well Nadeshiko decided to set up a make-believe wedding for the two. Even through their bickering, Sakurako is showed to still have kept some feelings for Himawari, the converse also being true. Kyōko Toshinō They'd seem to bond well if they'd had more time to hang out, they are also a very dumb pair, as shown when Kyōko groped Sakurako that one time. Appearances Anime series= *''YuruYuri'' **Episode 01 **Episode 02 **Episode 04 **Episode 05 **Episode 07 **Episode 09 **Episode 10 (Title card only) **Episode 11 **Episode 12 *''YuruYuri♪♪'' **All episodes, except episode 06. *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!'' *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+'' **All episodes. *''YuruYuri San☆Hai!'' **All episodes, except episodes 07 and 10. *''MiniYuri'' ** Episode 01 ** Episode 03 ** Episode 04 *''YuruYuri、'' |-| Manga series= *''YuruYuri **''TBA'' *''Reset! **Chapter 1 (Cameo) *''Ōmuro-ke **All chapters. Trivia *Sakurako doesn't mind snakes unlike Himawari, but can't stand cockroaches. *She likes Isobe fries. Gallery Screen captures 71MVHR08q3L._SL1086_.jpg Oumuro.Sakurako.full.704989.jpg 7d754c55.jpg tAG_153593.jpg Sakurako_Ōmuro_Back_Hip_Circle_Scene.jpg|Back Hip Circle Scene Sakurako_Omuro_Back_Hip_Circle_Scene_2.jpg|Back Hip Circle Scene 2 Sakurako_Omuro_Back_Hip_Circle_Scene_3.jpg|Back Hip Circle Scene 3 Sakurako_Omuro_Back_Hip_Circle_Scene_4.jpg|Back Hip Circle Scene 4 Sakurako_Omuro_Back_Hip_Circle_Scene_5.jpg|Back Hip Circle Scene 5 Sakurako_Omuro_Back_Hip_Circle_Scene_6.jpg|Back Hip Circle Scene 6 Sakurako_Ōmuro_Back_Hip_Circle_Scene_All.jpg|Back Hip Circle Scene All Cut Yuru_Yuri_San_Hai_Himawari_Furutani_Back_Hip_Circle_(Somersault_Kick)_Scene.jpg Himawari_and_Sakurako_Gym_Suit_Spats_(YuruYuri_San_Hai).jpg Yuru Yuri- Sakurako Oomuro.jpg SakurakoMaid.jpg Animated Gifs Videos Yuru Yuri San☆Hai - Face kick|Back Hip Circle Face Kick Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in YuruYuri Category:Characters in Reset! Category:Characters in Ōmuro-ke Category:Characters in MiniYuri Category:Student council member Category:First Year Student